


Bleached Blood

by smilingstrawberrie



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Medication, Self-Hatred, Sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingstrawberrie/pseuds/smilingstrawberrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>allen is in dire danger of his perisitic arm consuming his heart, thus ending his life. whats a kid to do when he can only see the dark side of the world when he's supposedly is supposed to be the light and shiny smile for everyone else? and why does Kanda even care what happens to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleached Blood

Allen, It’s worse than we thought. you may not-” Kamui couldn't bring himself to say it. he refused to admit that my death was imminent and there was no way to prevent it. swallowing hard I reached up for the iv dripping into my arm, rushing some antidote for whatever my body was doing to itself. I try to smile and look at kamui, “It’s fine. don’t worry about it sir, I just wanted to make sure.” Strong and stable. everything I found i was not on the inside. I heard a sound of protest as i ripped the iv from my bloodstream. being tied to some type of bag was never my style. i dropped the needle and walked from the room, the only sound my shoes and the drip of the iv finding its way to the floor. however with that drip i couldn't help but ignore the sizzle of the burns that bleached spots onto the floor from the so called antidote. before leaving the room I slightly turn to watch as komui scramble to save the wasted poison, and the burnt carpet. always good to know your doctors are feeding your heart bleach. Finally out of Kamui’s office, Allen leaned against the doors and slowly slid down, hands in his hair, gripping his head in frustration. the echo’s of the science unit echoing below him as their worked hard to try and help save this forsaken community of humanity. I lost track of time, drowned in my thoughts until i suddenly felt a sharp edge to my neck as a blade suddenly appeared from nowhere and lifted my chin to look up at it’s master. “ kanda.” “moyashi.” We just stare at each other for the longest period of time until i feel the blade pressing slightly harder on my neck. I chuckle before reaching up and grabbing the blade, flinching a bit to the sting of cuts made as my hand grips the sharp blade. Kanda startles at the sudden action before i begin slightly pulling it into my neck. he then pulls his sword back entirely in shock, this causing my hand’s cuts to deepen. The sting feels good. it makes me feel alive, less bleached out human, more delicate. more alive and able to die by my own hand. “ what the fuck moyashi what is wrong with you?! Did you finally crack or something?!” Kanda shouts as he kneels down and grabs my hand, we watch as blood spills from the cuts. With my hand now in his grip and the sleeve slightly giving way to gravity by chance he notices the puncture wounds left by the daily IV treatments required for me. he especially notices the most fresh one, still slightly red in the process of scabbing. “tch - oi, moyashi what are these?” his thumb runs over the small holes poked into my arm, I flinch at his ever touch, trying to pull away. If he doesn't move soon, the blood in his jacket will stain for sure and i highly doubt Linalee would be willing to clean it again without kanda even leaving HQ. “nothi-” just as the words are about to slip from me the door to komui’s office opens and his voice over powers mine as he calls out to no other. “allen-kun! wait- you forgot to take your medicine for your assignment with kand- oh hello kanda. Allen!!what happened?!” Komui droned on in an excited voice, immediately hiding the blood bleach behind his back when seeing kanda. approaching us and trying to get a better view of the source of blood. Kanda began to explain for me just as i open my mouth If i keep getting ignored like this i might as well not even be present. “ Moyashi was being an idiot and cut himself on mugen. What medicine? I was not aware allen was sick.” This time i interrupted kamui, “It’s just for my arm.” which wasn’t exactly a lie, i just didn't mention the fact that my parasitic weapon was making it’s way to my heart and when it finally did reach my heart, nothing will be there to stop my heart from ceasing it’s beating. Kanda just ignored me and continued to stare at komui before the other man nodded, not looking the older boy in the eyes. With a sigh i push Kanda off his hovering stance above me before standing and accepting my poison bags. With them in hand I began my descent to my room as Komui pulled Kanda into his office to explain our mission.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come- it is 3:47 in the morning and i have work tomorrow i really should be asleep.... sorry if it's not very good. critic, advice, opinion etc.) open in comments. okee thanks loves.


End file.
